Their Story
by xXxbailey925xXx
Summary: A BlaisexGinny Oneshot. If people want I could definately turn this into something more. Better than it sounds. BZxGW


**This is my second HP fanfic, so don't kill me. **

**Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley one-shot! **

**Disclaimer; I own nothing.**

**Is in HBP, kind of.**

**R&R**

**Their Story**

"Ginny?" Harry called from the stairs leading to the boy's dormitory.

"Yea?" I called back, uninterested. I had gotten over my crush on Harry a long while ago. Though, I still wouldn't mind if he suddenly decided to tell me that he was completely in love with me.

"McGonagall's looking for you." I knew that it had nothing to do with me, it never did.

"Oh, ok." I said, closing my book. As I got up I saw his eyes slowly rank down my body. I had grown over the past year. My eyes were brighter, my hair longer and shinier, and I had curves and all of the places that most girls only could wish for.

I got out of the common room as soon as possible because I was tired of all the boys' looks. I mean, at first I thought it was amazing. I loved the attention and definitely used it to my advantage. But after the third boyfriend in one month, I realized that all of the boys were completely shallow and were usually brainless hormonal freaks.

The two boys that really caught me off guard were the Slytherin Sex God and his sidekick, Blaise Zabini. For some reason the two notorious Slytherins could not keep their slimy little eyes off me. It worried me because I knew that if either one of them even remotely like me, I was in trouble. But they had never touched me, only stared across the Great Hall with longing eyes.

I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts when I bumped into a solid figure.

"I am so sorry!" I cried as I got up off the ground.

"Oh," The boy chuckled in a handsome voice, "that is perfectly alright with me." I was about to look up and give this boy a dazzling smile when I saw his face. I let out a startled gasp and fell backwards onto my butt.

"Blaise Zabini?" I asked questionably.

"Yea, it's me." He said in an amused voice as he helped me off the ground. _How ironic,_ I thought, _just the person I was thinking of._

"So, where are you heading?" He asked.

"Professor McGonagall's office. She said she wanted to see me."

"Oh, good luck! I just came from there. She's in a terrible mood." He said. Even without looking at him anyone could tell that he was smiling. _How strange_, I thought, _I've never actually see a Slytherin smile, only smirk that annoying signature smirk!_

"What did you do?" I asked curiously.

"I cursed Potty and the Weasel—I mean your brother and 'Wonder Boy.'"

I laughed. "It's ok, I call him Weasel all of the time, just to get on his nerves." He looked into my eyes, strangely serious, his eyes glazed over. Then he seemed to realize that he was staring and looked around the hall.

"Well, you'd better be on your way." He gave me a dazzling smile.

"Yea, I should." But I made no move to go around him.

"So, I'll see you around?" He asked tentitively. Why was he being so kind? Did I want to see him around? Maybe this is how he really acts, and Malfoy just makes it seem like he's worse, or maybe this is just a strange trick. I decided to give him a cryptic answer just in case.

"Maybe." And I pushed past him and down the empty hall. I could almost feel his frustrated glare on my back.

_What a confusing day._ I thought. _I just can't wait for it to be over._

"Weasley!" Shouted a harsh voice. _Just the perfect way to end the perfect day!_

"Yes Professor Snape?" I asked, unable to hide my annoyance.

"Don't use that tone with me Weasley! Ten points from Gryffindor." Great, just great. "Now, tell me, why are you out so late?" He asked in his greasy voice.

"Professor McGonagall sent for me." I said in a detached tone, I really didn't need this today.

"Sure." He said, obviously skeptical. _Paranoid old git._ "Would you mind if I accompanied you there?"

_Yes._ "No, not at all."

"Ok, then I will." He said before turning on his heels and heading in the direction of Professor McGonagall's office.

The walk to the Transfiguration room was excruciating. Snape kept complaining that I walk too slowly and that my posture is going to cause me severe back damage when I am older.

When it was finally over I knocked on McGonagall's door and waited for her to answer it.

"Yes?" She called form inside.

"Um, it's Ginny Weasley. You called me?" I asked tentitively.

"Oh, yes. Come in dear." I didn't forget to give Snape a smug look before closing the door in his face.

"Well, Ginny. I'm sure that you know why I called you here."

"No, I actually don't." I said. _Did I do something wrong?_

"Well, it's about you're potions grade."

"Oh, am I failing?" How was I failing? I had gotten Os on every single test.

"No, and that is exactly the point. You are far too advanced for this potions class and I recommend that you move up to seventh year potions." I heaved a sigh of relief, at least I wasn't in trouble.

"Yes, that sounds great." But I wasn't really paying attention to what I was saying. I was focusing on the conversation that I had with Blaise Zabini a few minutes earlier. He seemed so… civil. Just plain odd for a Slytherin to treat a Gryffindor. No less a blood traitor.

"Ms. Weasley?" McGonagall called, bringing me out of my reverie.

"Yes?"

"I said, you may go."

"Thank you." I called over my shoulder as I made my way out of her office. I made my way down the hallway, excited for bed when I heard it. It was three footsteps that seemed to be coming from a very close proximity behind me. But when I looked back to see if anything was there I was only met with a dark hallway.

"Hello?" I called into the darkness. And then I was slammed into the wall.

"No wonder Blaise seems so obsessed with the Weaslette, she has a nice body." A smooth voice said from a few inches in front of my face. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Hell yea she does!" A groggy voice said. I recognized this voice as Goyle. I could feel someone's hands moving up and down my sides and I let out a faint squeak.

"Scared, are you Weaslette? Well, it will be all over soon." Draco cooed. I could hear Goyle and another boy who I recognized as Crabb laughing behind him. I could feel my shirt being lifted over my shoulders.

'P-please!" I whispered. All I got in return was a sick laugh.

"Draco!! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!?" I recognized this voice from earlier, it was Blaise Zabini.

"I told you not to touch her! I told you she was _mine_." His? Hardly!

"Oh, but Blaise! Look at her." Malfoy said. I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Yea, I see her." Then suddenly he paused as if thinking about something. "How about I take her to my room and have my way with her, then I'll let you have a leftovers." What the hell? And do think that I thought that maybe, just maybe, he could be kind. He was going to freaking rape me!

"Zabini, you know I don't take leftovers." Malfoy's voice was deathly calm.

"And you wouldn't make an exception for this?" I could feel a warm hand go across my cheek.

"Whatever Zabini. The Weaslette isn't worth this."

"But Malfoy..." I could hear Goyle starting to complain.

"Lets just go!" Malfoy whisper-yelled at him. I could hear their retreating footsteps down the hallway.

"Are you alright?" Zabini asked me.

"No." I said simply, getting up. Zabini lighted his wand to show us the path ahead. Right as the light flickered on I saw his eyes rank up my body. I didn't think anything of it until I noticed that I was still not wearing a shirt. Zabini examined me, unashamed while I bended down to grab my shirt.

"Do you mind?" I asked rudely.

"No, not at all." He replied with the signature Slytherin smirk.

When I got my shirt on I looked up at him coldly. "I'll be going back to the Gryffindor common room then." But as I was making my way round him his hand formed a ring around my upper arm.

"No you're not. Did you hear what I said to Malfoy? You're coming back to my room."

"No way!! I am not just going to let you rape me!" I whisper-yelled.

"I'm not going to rape you!" He sounded really offended.

"Sure sounded like you had every intention of raping me. What, have you changed your mind?"

"No. I was never actually going to rape you. I just said that to get them away and to help you. Gods, you are so unthankful." He really helped me?

"But then why can't I go back to my room?" I asked, suddenly realizing why I was still talking to him.

"Because, I usually take all night to finish shagging, meaning you shouldn't be in the common room in the morning. They might suspect something."

"Then where do I go?" I asked wearily.

"To my favorite shagging spot, of course."

"And where is that, exactly." He is really annoying me.

"The Astronomy tower."

"You shag there? Disgusting."

"All the bean bags all over the place, it's perfect. Anyway, lets go before they decide to come back." He pulled my arm in the opposite direction of the Gryffindor common room, and I willingly went with him.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know." He answered just as quietly.

"That isn't a real answer." He was being so cryptic!

"I like you Ginny, I really do. I don't know why, but that time that I saw you on the train in Slughorn's office, I just couldn't keep my eyes off you." He was making a great effort not to look at my face, and I decided to keep it that way.

"Oh."

"You hate me don't you!" He cried out suddenly.

"No!! Hell no! I don't hate you! It's just, I don't see how you like me."

"How can I not!" He exclaimed, "Your attractive, smart as hell, and nice. What else do I need?" I turned to look at him, which was a huge mistake. His eyes were smoldering and looking right into mine, and they looked like they were silently begging me to understand him.

"I like you too." I said before turning to look at the hallway ahead of us.

"Y-you do?" He stuttered, like he was not expecting that.

"Yes."

Then he suddenly stopped, grabbed my arm, and pulled me into him. I looked up into his face only to see raging passion, and something indescribable, but wonderful. He was slowly binding down, he was going to kiss me!! Did I want this? Yes. I really do want this.

I reached up and put my arms around his neck and pulled him to me. He looked surprised, but immensely pleased. His kiss was so tender, and more passionate than ones that I had ever had before.

I was in love with Blaise Zabini.

**Should I make this like a story or something? Or should it just remain a one-shot? Tell me please if you would review that would be great.**

**Ciao**

**Carly Rae**


End file.
